


A path for two towards the Champion's League.

by Castorrefic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castorrefic/pseuds/Castorrefic
Summary: Red's journey in becoming the Indigo League Champion, but unknowingly he finds himself with a partner along the way.





	A path for two towards the Champion's League.

Damn…

It was clear in his body language, Red lost again. The young man heaved a heavy sigh as he threw his cap to the ground, rather frustrated at his fifth loss in a row at the Pewter Gym. It was humiliating, it was puzzling. Charmander did the best he could, but that damned Onix proved to be the better between the two. He was dumbfounded, after every ounce of training they put in into defeating the leader, all their endeavours seemed fruitless. He gave another sigh before returning to the Pokemon Center, taking a seat near the infirmary. His Charmander seemed fine, though he did survive a rather harsh rock tomb courtesy of the Onix. 

He was about to raise from his seat to grab a drink when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. A… Girl? And his cap. Oh.. Right.. “Is this yours by any chance?” She asked, taking the initiative to put it on his head before he could react. “You shouldn’t leave any clothing articles around in public areas, it’s considered both indecent and littering.” She said with some authority in her voice. A small growl came from the man with a cap covering his eyes, she didn’t have to slam the cap onto his head. But she did, and that did all but made his mood even more foul than earlier. 

“Yes. miss..?”  
“Leaf.”  
“Leaf. Thank you for attempting to be my mother and decide if I need my cap or not.”

He scoffed, readjusting his hat so he wouldn’t look weird wearing it. Afterwards he paused, giving her a light glare, seemingly inspecting her for a moment or two. He was confused, why would she give a damn about his cap. He had a few more back home, and home was about an hour or so away by foot. “Why give me this?” He asked, slight insecurity laid in his tone of voice. She seemed to stagger, seemed as if she wasn’t prepared for the question. After a moment of fidgeting about she took a breath and said “Because you seemed like you need help.”

...Help?

“...Why don’t we talk about this somewhere more comfortable.. say like the cafe?” He said, pointing over towards an open table by the bar. He didn’t wait for her however, opting to head over to the table before he was denied of a seat. Leaf quickly followed him, taking the seat opposite of him and promptly made herself comfortable. After two orders of drinks were made, he returned his attention to the woman who decided to join him for a drink. 

“You said I needed help?” He started.  
“You obviously seemed angry at something.” She replied.  
“Oh. Yeah.. That.”

Some moments passed as he tried to maintain composure. Did she really watch him vent out his anger towards an unsuspecting tree stump? Regardless if she did, what does she have to offer by saying he needed help?

“I chose Charmander when Professor Oak offered me three pokemon, now I know why he said my journey will be a hard hill to climb.” He said in a defeated tone, slumping into his seat. His eyes flew elsewhere, not wanting to seem like a creep if his gaze were fixed onto Leaf’s. There was an uneasy silence set between the two, mostly because of the randomness of Leaf’s actions, returning his cap, and actually tagging along when Red hoped she didn’t. She seemed innocent enough, doesn’t look like the type that would rob someone for favours, if not money. Then he noticed her pokeballs, strapped onto her bag like some sort of keychain. A fellow trainer? Perhaps. If not an Aide for the Professor she might be a clerk for a PokeMart. 

“Are you a trainer as well?” He asked, a finger pointing towards the capsules. Her eyes seemingly began to shine when he mentioned the pokeballs, quickly unclasping one of them and releasing the pokemon within. “Since you asked, I am! I just started though and I just finished my first gym with the help of this guy!” She said, showing her Mankey to Red. “He's been a real help with that Onix the gym leader had.” A Mankey? He paused for a moment, wondering why the odd choice of pokemon. It seemed rather angry at everything, probably because Leaf disturbed him from his sleep or something. 

Then he returned his focus towards the woman sitting across him. She just said she got her first badge. Maybe the secret to conquering the gym’s hidden behind this small monkey? “Is Mankey good against Onix? Cause I’m having a real hard time getting past the big guy.” A short pause, “It’s not that I suck or anything but.. I’m just having a real hard time with Charmander and Pidgey. They don’t hold well against anything that Brock sends out.” As soon as he finished his sentence Leaf started to chuckle, turning away as she returned Mankey to his pokeball. “I could lend you my Mankey to help with your gym escapades but.. I don’t do one sided trades. Give me your Pidgey.” She said, her eyes continuing to hint interest towards him. Maybe she just wants the pokemon. Perhaps more so than just the pokemon. Who knows? 

“My Pidgey for your Mankey then?”   
“Yeah, I’ll even wait for you to finish up if you want.”  
“I don’t need you holding my hand y’know.”

A pause, 

“R-right..” Leaf stuttered, brushing her hair back and cleared her throat. “..Let’s get this trade settled with.” She said, quickly grabbing a pen from her bag and a piece of paper, jotting down something rather hastily and attached it to Mankey’s pokeball. As if by magic the paper seemed to disintegrate and merge with the ball, then disappear completely, leaving Red stunned. Why did she attach a letter to the pokeball? It doesn’t seem like they would be travelling together anytime soon. A memento perhaps? From a stranger? Questionable value.  
“Anyways, thanks for the Mankey. If it helps I promise to take care of it.” He spoke, with a rather dull tone even after given a crutch to rely on with the impending gym fight. As he rose he gave a nod towards the woman and proceeded to pay for both drinks, and simply left, heading towards the counter to collect his Charmander. After getting lightly scolded by nurse Joy he gave a final glance towards Leaf and made headways towards the gym. A small shake of the head. She was a rather interesting figure. He wouldn’t be surprised if she appears again in his journey. Though he would prefer not to meet her again. Nevertheless, with a new pokemon in hand, he now faces the Pewter gym, hopefully for the final time.


End file.
